A pesar de todo
by maris wood
Summary: Tonks le dice a Lupin sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero él reacciona de una forma diferente a la que se imaginaban... durante el príncipe mestizo.
1. Confesión

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Confesión**

En una noche de julio, Tonks caminaba hacia una de las ahora tantas reuniones de la orden, llevaba su pelo liso, largo y castaño; se había arreglado más de lo normal.

Al entrar, saludó primero a los Weasley. Molly le dijo: - todo saldrá bien - y le guiñó el ojo. Arthur vio desconcertado a su esposa, ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- Permiso - les dijo Tonks, y se volvió hacia Mcgonagall, pudo escuchar a la distancia que Molly le decía a su esposo: - Después Arthur, después -.

- Después de saludar a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, se dirigió hacia Lupin, que a pesar de tener la ropa remendada y la cara pálida, la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Justo cuando él le iba a preguntar a Tonks como había estado su día, la voz de Dumbledore irrumpió en toda la sala:

- Empecemos con la reunión por favor, entre más rápido nos pongamos de acuerdo y salgamos, mejor -.

Todos tomaron asiento y Dumbledore comenzó:

-Debemos hablar sobre la seguridad de Harry, ya que Molly y Arthur lo han invitado a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos en la Madriguera, entonces… -

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Tonks repasaba en su mente las posibles conversaciones y así expresar de la mejor manera sus sentimientos hacia él. Se acababa de dar cuenta, al encontrarse pensando en él, al siempre mencionarlo en sus conversaciones, especialmente en las que sostenía con la señora Weasley, quien sonreía cada vez que lo mencionaba; cuando el corazón le latía más rápido al estar cerca de él o cuando oía mencionar el nombre del que tan poco tiempo atrás sabía que le gustaba… - ¿Te parece Nymphadora? - dijo Dumbledore. Tonks salió de su ensimismamiento y dio un pequeño salto al oír su nombre,

- Lo siento, me distraje por un momento, ¿me lo podría repetir? - dijo con pena. Dumbledore sonrió y le contestó:

- Por supuesto, decía que me gustaría que vigilaras en Hogsmeade y que te encargaras especialmente de asegurarte que Harry llegue a salvo a Hogwarts en septiembre, ¿crees que lo puedes hacer? - le preguntó Dumbledore aún sonriendo.

- Claro - dijo Tonks observando la intensa y profunda mirada de sus ojos azules, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Bien - dijo él - si hay un cambio de planes, te enviaré una lechuza.

- Claro, no hay problema - respondió ella.

- Muy bien - dijo Dumbledore - sigamos -.

Dumbledore asignó a los miembros de la orden su puesto. Al acabar, dio por terminada la reunión y se acercó a Tonks. - Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, sólo recuerda, díselo con suavidad -. Dijo Dumbledore. Tonks se sonrojó al oír las sus palabras.

- Bueno, debo irme - dijo él todavía sonriendo. Tonks lo siguió con la mirada mientras se retiraba y cuando se cruzó con la de Lupin, sonrió.

Él caminó hacia ella, mientras lo hacía, ella pensó: "He visto tantas veces en sueños esa sonrisa, pero es mejor en vivo…"

- Hola Tonks - le dijo Lupin, regalándole esa sonrisa que hacía todo su cuerpo temblar.

- Hola Remus - le respondió ella sonriendo también. - ¿Cómo has estado? -.

- Bueno… eso se unirme a los hombres lobo no me entusiasma mucho, pero es un deber que alguien debe hacer -. Dijo él. Molly se acercó a ellos - Querida, ya es bastante tarde, ¿no deberías ir a descansar?- dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks.

- Bueno… - dijo ella, quien no tenía deseos de abandonar su conversación con Lupin, pero Molly la interrumpió. - Vamos, creo que Remus podría acompañarte a tu casa, no es muy seguro que andes sola por la noche -.

- Bueno, es que no quisiera molestarlo - dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él. - No, no es molestia. Sería un placer, espérame un momento, traeré mis cosas - dijo y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo, donde se realizó la reunión.

- Gracias Molly - le dijo Tonks mientras en la otra habitación, Lupin recogía sus cosas.

- Por nada - le respondió y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Lista? - dijo él, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Lupin cortó el silencio.

- Te ves muy bien hoy… bueno… no es que te hayas visto mal antes, pero ese nuevo peinado te queda bien-.

- Gracias - contestó Tonks sonrojándose un poco, - quería probar nuevos estilos.

- Aunque el anterior es más… tú - ella sólo sonrió.

Una suave brisa rozó sus rosadas mejillas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Hace un poco de frío, ¿quisieras tomar mi capa? - dijo Lupin desabrochándosela.

- No gracias, sino, tú tendrías frío - respondió ella y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- No es problema para mí -; comenzó a quitársela.

- No, no quisiera molestarte, tampoco que te congelaras -. Dijo mientras tiritaba de frío.

- Bien, entonces déjame compartirla - dijo mientras la rodeaba con el brazo, cubriéndola con su capa. Tonks pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba, deseando que el camino a casa se alargara.

- Remus… - comenzó ella.

- ¿Si? - Respondió Lupin, viéndola a los ojos.

- Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace tiempo…-

- ¿Qué sucede Tonks? - le preguntó él, desconcertado. Se detuvo y la tomó del brazo para detenerla, pero ella tropezó y cayó al suelo. Al ver lo que había hecho, Lupin se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse y la tomó de los brazos.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - le dijo viéndola a los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? - dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba. Ella lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos, y sin pensarlo, lo besó. Lupin, sorprendido, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. De repente, él se separó y la vio con una expresión que mostraba asombro, pero a la vez, desilusión. Sus ojos se desviaron de ella y retiró su mirada de la de ella. La mirada que hacía que Tonks sintiera unas curiosas cosquillas atravesar su cuerpo.

- Remus, me gustas - dijo al fin ella. Sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, le dijo:

- Tonks… lo siento -. Ella bajó su mirada y el continuó: - Lo siento, pero no soy la mejor persona para ti, tú eres una mujer maravillosa, la mejor que he conocido a decir verdad -.

Ella sintió como un calor subió hasta sus mejillas y dirigió su mirada hacia él mientras Lupin continuaba - Pero no soy el mejor para ti -. Una expresión triste se asomó por la cara de Tonks, no lo comprendía, en varias ocasiones le pareció que él estaba interesado en ella, aunque pensándolo bien… Talvez sólo se lo imaginaba… Pero, no… Molly le había dicho tantas veces que cuando Lupin la observaba, notaba un brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa… ¿y si Molly lo había malinterpretado?... No, Molly nunca se confunde en estas cosas, ¿y si se confundió esta vez?... y ahora, ¿todo cambiaría entre ellos? ¿Volvería él a hablarle después de esto? ¿Se atrevería a hablare de nuevo? ¿A verlo a los ojos?... Todas estas preguntas atravesaron su mente y de repente ella le dijo:

- ¿Es porque soy torpe? - una expresión de asombro tomó posesión de la cara de Lupin, así como el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para explicarle que no podían estar juntos.

- Tonks - dijo al fin - eso no me molesta, es más, es algo muy peculiar en ti -.

- ¿Entonces por qué es? - dijo ella empezando a desesperarse.

- Ya te lo dije, no soy suficiente para ti - dijo bajando la mirada.

- Lo eres - dijo Tonks sonriendo, tomándole su barbilla y obligándole a verla a los ojos.

- Tonks, esto no puede ser - comenzó Lupin - mereces a alguien mejor que yo, yo no soy tu mejor opción - dijo retirando su mirada de ella.

- Remus… -

- No, lo siento - la interrumpió - es algo que no puedo hacer - dijo, dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a su lado.

Al llegar al la cuadra de su casa, Lupin le dijo:

- Bueno, buenas noches -

Tonks lo vio con su mirada triste mientras se quitaba la capa.

- Remus, ¿No sientes nada por mí? - preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Tonks, eso no es el problema, el problema es que mereces a alguien mejor, no a alguien como yo…- dio él tomando su capa y bajando la mirada.

- Pero yo te quiero a ti - dijo con la voz más temblorosa aún, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero guardándose las lágrimas.

- Buenas noches Tonks - dijo y se dio la vuelta, ella creyó ver una lágrima rodar sobre la mejilla que anhelaba acariciar.

Tonks caminaba hacia su casa, iba pensando sobre su última conversación con Lupin, una única lágrima resbaló sobre su sonrosada mejilla al recordarla.

Ojalá les guste... espero sus críticas!!!!


	2. Consuelo

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Consuelo**

En la noche del viernes, un leve "crack" interrumpió el leve sonar de las hojas a causa de la suave brisa. Tonks apareció en el camino que conducía a la Madriguera. Pálida y con el pelo desvaído. Una ligera niebla disminuía la visibilidad del paisaje. Era un ambiente triste y sombrío.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó. Una voz nerviosa desde adentro preguntó:

- ¿Quién es? -

- Tonks - respondió ella. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

- Hola querida - le dijo Molly aliviada y se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

- Hola Molly - dijo con voz que denotaba una gran tristeza. - Disculpa por no venir a tiempo para cenar, tenía mucho trabajo - dijo un poco apenada.

- No te preocupes, sé que tienen mucho trabajo, después de lo ocurrido en septiembre…-

- Sí, gracias por comprender - dijo y se sentaron una frente a la otra en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Deseas tomar una taza de té? - le preguntó Molly sacando su varita.

- Si, gracias - dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

Dos tazones con té recién hecho se posaron sobre la mesa. Tonks tomó un sorbo del tazón humeante frente a ella.

- Delicioso, como siempre - mencionó después de saborearlo.

- Gracias - dijo Molly, sonriendo y tomando un poco de té. -¿Cómo te sientes? - dijo un tanto preocupada.

- Bien - respondió Tonks. Molly, quien dudaba que en realidad se sintiera bien le preguntó con un tono un poco preocupado:

- ¿Estás segura? No te ves nada bien. No eres la misma de siempre -.

- Bueno, sólo estoy un poco triste -.

- ¿Un poco?- dijo Molly incrédula.

- No te preocupes, ya se me pasará - dijo y tomó un poco más de té.

- Ya has estado así por una semana - dijo un poco más preocupada.

- Es sólo que… - dijo bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada, dirigiéndola a su tazón de té.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, querida - dijo Molly, quien le tenía mucho cariño.

- Si, gracias Molly - dijo viéndola por unos segundos. Un silencio se escucho en el comedor de los Weasley, hasta que la voz de Tonks lo terminó. - Es sólo que nunca me había sentido así, nadie había sido tan especial para mí. Él es perfectamente perfecto, él hace que me sienta flotar… y… - dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Y… - dijo Molly alentándola a que terminara de decir lo que tenía en mente.

- Y… y no entiendo por qué no quiere estar conmigo - dijo mientras su cara mostraba un fuerte deseo de llorar. Estaba al borde del llanto.

- Talvez no está seguro de lo que siente - dijo Molly tratando de consolarla - los hombres tardan un poco más en notarlo, no te preocupes, ya se dará cuenta -.

- No lo creo, él está seguro que no me quiere -.

- No estés tan segura de eso - dijo Molly - sé que él te quiere de una manera muy especial -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - le preguntó confundida.

- Lo sé por sus actitudes, es evidente que también te quiere, lo puedes decir en su mirada, más cuando te mira, él sólo tiene ojos para ti, su sonrisa cuando está contigo es diferente. Además, siempre pregunta por ti… de la nada…- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces por qué es que me rechaza? - dijo Tonks.

- No lo sé, pero es algo que deberías hablar con él - La conversación se interrumpió cuando llamaron tres veces a la puerta y se levantó de un brinco.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la señora Weasley, nerviosa - ¡Identifíquese!

- Soy yo, Dumbledore. Y traigo a Harry -. La puerta se abrió al instante. Allí estaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y con una vieja bata verde.

- ¡Harry, querido! ¡Cielos, Albus, me has asustado! ¡Dijiste que no te esperáramos hasta mañana por la mañana! -

- Hemos tenido suerte - repuso Dumbledore mientras hacía entrar al chico-. Slughorn resultó más fácil de persuadir de lo que imaginaba. Todo ha sido cosa de Harry, claro. ¡Ah, hola Nymphadora!

- ¡Hola profesor! - saludó - ¿Qué tal Harry?

- Hola Tonks - dijo Harry. Tonks pudo notar que la veía de manera extraña.

- Tengo que marcharme - se disculpó; se levantó y se echó la capa por los hombros -. Gracias por tu interés, Molly.

- Por mí no te marches, por favor - dijo Dumbledore con cortesía -. No puedo quedarme, tengo que tratar asuntos urgentes con Rufus Scrimgeour.

- No, no, debo irme - insistió Tonks sin mirarlo a los ojos. - Buenas noches -.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar este fin de semana? Vendrán Remus y Ojoloco…-

- No, Molly, de verdad… no obstante, muchas gracias. Buenas noches a todos-. Tonks se apresuró a pasar junto a Dumbledore y Harry y salió al jardín. Cuando se hubo alejado un poco de la casa, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Espero que les guste... espero sus críticas!!!!


	3. Una tarde amena

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Una tarde amena**

Días después de la visita a Molly, Tonks caminaba frente Honeyduckes con rumbo a las 3 escobas, hacía tiempo que no tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla y quería una. No sentía la necesidad de tomarla, pero sí la necesidad de cambiar de ambiente y le pareció una buena idea.

No iba prestando atención a las tiendas, caminaba distraída pensando en cuándo la tristeza que sentía hace días se alejaría.

- Tonks - fue el llamado que la sobresaltó. Instintivamente levantó la mirada

- ¿Si? - dijo sin saber quién la había llamado, estaba tan distraída que no pudo reconocer la voz de la persona que más quería ver. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero por alguna extraña razón sonreía. - Remus - dijo al darse cuenta de la persona que tenía enfrente. - Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó ella y a pesar de sentirse triste y sin ganas de hablar con alguien le mostró una sonrisa sincera.

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú? - replicó él, dándole una sonrisa, simple pero dulce.

- Bien, gracias - respondió Tonks - me dirijo a las 3 escobas, ¿me acompañas? Te invito a algo.

- Si, gracias - dijo. Al ver cuanto faltaba para llegar a las 3 escobas se dio cuenta que ya se había pasado, caminaba tan distraídamente que no reparó en que ya había pasado el pub.

- ¿Lista? - le preguntó Lupin.

- Si - dijo ella un poco confundida todavía.

- Vamos -. Caminaron hacia el pub hablando en el camino sobre temas no muy importantes. Al entrar, Tonks le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no buscas donde sentarnos mientras traigo las bebidas? -

- Si, claro - dijo Lupin.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? - le preguntó.

- Lo mismo que tú - replicó.

- Bien, en un momento te alcanzo -. Mientras ella se dirigía a la barra a traer las bebidas. Él buscó una mesa para los dos en un lugar un poco apartado, rodeados de poca gente, para tener un poco de privacidad. Al poco tiempo, cuando Lupin vio que ella llegaba con las cervezas de mantequilla, se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse.

- Gracias - le dijo Lupin, tomando su bebida y le dio un sorbo. - Delicioso -.

- Si, hacía tiempo que o tomaba uno - le dijo sonriendo.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los hombres lobo? - dijo al cabo de un rato.

- Pues, más o menos, todavía no confían en mí, pero bueno, sabía que tomará algún tiempo para lograrlo, además, tengo que fingir que odio a los magos y que no he convivido con ellos -.

- Debe ser difícil - comentó Tonks.

- Si, pero es mi deber - dijo con amargura.

- Esa es una de las actitudes que más me gusta de ti, no importa lo que tengas que pasar con tal de ayudar -.

- Tonks… - dijo, pero no completó la frase.

- ¿Si? - dijo ella - dime, no te preocupes - agregó y tomó un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- No, no es importante - dijo él desviando su mirada de ella.

- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó ella incrédula.

- Si, gracias - le respondió el sonriendo. Tonks sintió un vacío en el estómago, adoraba esa sonrisa.

- Bien - dijo ella.

- Cuéntame - dijo cambiando de tema - ¿Como ha estado el trabajo? - preguntó Lupin.

- Pues, vigilando, he estado así hace tiempo ya - dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

- Me lo imagino - le respondió - ¿Aquí en Hogsmeade no ha pasado nada? - le preguntó.

- Nada grave, nada de que preocuparse - dijo. - ¿Sabes? Hace unos días una señora reportó que había visto a Bellatrix Lestrange por acá, cuando le preguntaron otra vez, al poco tiempo después, dijo que no sabía a que se refería, que ella nunca había pasado por acá - le contó ella.

- Si, es una lástima que esté ocurriendo esto, recuerdo la vez anterior, quizá tú no lo recuerdes, estabas pequeña… - comenzó a hablar, pero Tonks se perdió bajo el sonido de su dulce voz, ¿Por qué él tenía algo que le hacía perder la razón? Detestaba que siempre estuviera en su mente, detestaba ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba con él, detestaba no tenerlo sólo para ella, detestaba perderse en su voz, detestaba querer más de él, detestaba su sonrisa, porque le tentaba besarlo… pero aún así, lo amaba, lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo amaba profundamente. Ella sintió una fuerza extraña desde dentro, debía decirlo, decir lo que sentía, decir que lo amaba, pero algo le decía que no, que no porque él no le iba a corresponder. Pero eso ya no importaba tanto, debía decirlo. Si lo decía, talvez se sentiría mejor, además, talvez si lo decía, él le diría algo, talvez se animaría a salir con ella, eso si ella lo convencía que él es todo lo que ella necesita… Comenzó a fantasear. Ella le diría: "_Remus, estoy enamorada de ti". _Él le respondería: "_No soy lo suficiente para ti…" "No, eres todo lo que necesito". _Él la contemplaría por un momento, pero la besaría al final, le diría: "_Yo también te amo". _Y saldríanjuntos y felices. Debía decirlo, toda su felicidad dependía de eso. Ahora la pregunta era la forma más adecuada de decírselo, decírselo de una vez, o darle pistas poco a poco.

- Bien, debo irme - fue la frase que interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Fue un gusto charlar un rato contigo, la próxima vez yo invito, dijo y le guiñó un ojo, se levantó, pero al darse la vuelta para irse, sin pensarlo, Tonks lo tomó del brazo.

- Espera - fue lo que dijo ella para detenerlo, debía decirlo, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Si? - le preguntó él.

- Quería hablar contigo - dijo ella sin saber como decirlo, sin saber lo que iba a decir. Él se sentó de nuevo; era como si hablar con ella era mucho más importante que lo demás.

- ¿Irás a casa de Molly este sábado? - fue lo que salió de su boca, casi involuntariamente, no lo pudo decir, él la ponía tan nerviosa, no tenía el valor de decírselo, además no era el momento indicado, debía se en otra ocasión.

- No, no puedo escaparme a cada rato -. Fue su respuesta. - Pero podríamos juntarnos otro día, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer? - propuso él.

- Me encantaría - aceptó ella.

- Bien, ¿Entonces quedamos? -

- Me parece - confirmó Tonks.

- Hasta entonces - dijo y se fue.

Tonks se quedó sentada en la mesa donde había compartido un momento agradable con su amado. No le había expresado lo que sentía, pero había creado la oportunidad para hacerlo, decidió que lo haría en esa ocasión. Lo diría despacio, no sería nada precipitada. Disponía de tiempo para planearlo. Sería una velada perfecta. Después de lo que paso esa tarde, aún sentía la posibilidad de que le correspondiera. Se levantó de su silla, su rostro mostraba una pequeña esperanza, la suficiente para que mostrara una sonrisa. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Espero que les vaya gustando, no olviden sus críticas!!


	4. ¿Razones válidas?

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**¿Razones válidas?**

Lupin se acercó a la barra y le pidió a Tom jugo de calabaza para tomársela mientras esperaba a Tonks. Habían adelantado su cena debido al horario apretado de Tonks, además, era mejor para Lupin ahora que estaba de espía con los hombres lobo.

No habían pasado 10 minutos y vio a Tonks entrar por la puerta. Él se paró para recibirla. Se veía preciosa. Tenía el cabello corto, rizado y rosa chicle, los ojos azules y los labios color rosa pálido. Se había arreglado como lo hacía normalmente. No pudo evitar sonreír, la quería tanto. Cuando llegó a la mesa, él la ayudó a sentarse.

- Hola Remus - dijo ella.

- Hola, ¿Deseas tomar algo? - le preguntó. - ¿Jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla…? - sugirió.

- Jugo de calabaza no suena mal -. Dijo ella y sonrió.

- Bien, te traeré una -. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barra. Le dirigió unas palabras a Tom, le pidió la bebida.

Mientras el cantinero preparaba las bebidas, Lupin aprovechó para ver a Tonks. Ella lo volteó a ver y al darse cuenta de que él también la veía, volteó a ver a otro lado, sonriendo aún. Pensaba en Lupin, estaba enamorada de él, no lo podía negar. Cada vez que lo veía, había algo en él que la hacía enloquecer, su sonrisa, su mirada; estaba muy enamorada de él y no iba a dejar que algo se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

Ella sonreía, él se preguntaba _¿Por qué?, ¿En que estará pensando? _ Se veía tan bien, ese pelo rosa, sus labios rosa pálido... La quería un montón, tanto, que estaba dispuesto a dar su felicidad por protegerla, él era muy peligroso para ella. No la podía hacer feliz, era muy pobre, muy peligroso y además, muy grande para ella.

- Aquí están - dijo Tom interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Gracias - dijo él, tomando los dos vasos de jugo de calabaza y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

- Aquí tienes - dijo y puso el vaso frente a ella, seguidamente se sentó en su silla, al otro lado de la mesa.

Después de hablar por casi media hora el silencio se apoderó de la conversación.

- Así que… lograste encontrar tiempo para mi - dijo Lupin bromeando un poco.

- Siempre lo encuentro para las personas importantes - dijo ella también bromeando un poco. Pero sonrió al ver que su "bromita" logró que Lupin le diera una de sus preciosas sonrisas, las que hacía que su corazón latiera como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Esa sonrisa le dio la valentía que necesitaba para abordarlo.

- Remus… - dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Tonks pudo sentir que su mano tembló al sentir la de ella. Y se alegró que no la rechazara. - …Hace unos días, en la última reunión de la orden… - comenzó ella. Él se dio cuenta dónde quería llegar. Estaba dispuesto a escucharla, después de decidir que no la aceptaría como su pareja, era lo menos que podía hacer. - …Nos besamos…eso lo sabes bien -dijo un poco nerviosa, comenzó a dudar, no estaba lista para decirlo, pero era ahora o nunca. - Lo que trato de decir es que me gustas, me gustas mucho, hasta el grado de amarte… - dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mano de Lupin. Él se quedó sin habla. Sabía que Tonks lo quería, pero o tanto. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. - Remus, estoy enamorada de ti -. Esperó respuesta, pero al ver que no iba a llegar porque él estaba en shock, continuó. - Sé que piensas que no eres suficiente para mí, yo creo todo lo contrario, eres perfecto para mí, lo único para mí, exactamente lo que necesito - terminó ella.

- Tonks, yo te quiero mucho, eres una mujer increíble, cada momento que paso contigo es especial, muy especial; pero no puedo hacerte esto. - dijo bajando la mirada - No podemos estar juntos, no soy el más indicado para ti - hizo una pausa, cuando estaba dispuesto a continuar, ella tomó la palabra.

- No lo entiendo, nos queremos pero ¿No quieres que estemos juntos? Suena un poco absurdo -.

- Tú no lo entiendes - dijo tratando de explicarle, debía decírselo todo para que comprendiera y hacer valer su posición de que no valdría la pena su relación. - Es muy difícil para mí -.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó desesperándose un poco - ¿No me quieres lo suficiente? ¿Es por eso? - Dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la de Lupin. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No, te quiero mucho y por eso no quiero que sufras -. Dijo él.

- Y ¿Por qué sufriría si estaría con la persona que amo? - preguntó ella todavía sin comprender.

- Bueno, para empezar, soy muy pobre - dijo avergonzándose un poco. - A duras penas me mantengo -

- ¿Me crees una de esas personas que juzgan a los demás por su dinero? - le cuestionó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- NO - dijo Lupin determinado. - No, no creo eso -.

- Entonces es una mala excusa, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? - le preguntó ella de nuevo.

- Bien, además de eso, soy muy viejo, estoy en mis cuarentas, tu vida está empezando, tienes 25 años, soy más grande por 15 años, tú necesitas y mereces a alguien más joven, alguien que viva contigo el resto de tu vida. Son 15 años. -

- El amor no tiene edad, además la edad no es determinante en la relación que dos personas tienen o podrían tener - refutó ella.

- Además esos no son los únicos problemas, olvidas uno de los más graves. - dijo y se acercó un poco a ella y casi en un susurro dijo: - Soy hombre lobo -.

- Es cierto, ¿Pero qué? Sólo lo eres por una noche al mes, serían 12 noches al año, no es tanto si lo ves desde esa perspectiva - fundamentó Tonks, con la esperanza de que Lupin se decidiera a salir con ella.

- Sí, pero no sé lo que me haría si en una de esas noches te hiciera algún daño, nunca me lo perdonaría. - reparó él.

- Pero sólo serían 12 noches, 12 de 365 días que tiene el año, ya no las arreglaremos - dijo tomando su mano de nuevo.

- Tonks, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo - dijo finalmente. - No me sentiría bien sabiendo que no soy tan bueno para ti, créeme, no soy tu mejor opción -.

- Pero te quiero a ti -.

- Lo siento - dijo. Notó que Tonks comenzó a llorar, no soportaba verla así. Además, no era lo correcto, él no la merecía.

Lupin debía irse. Liberó su mano de la de Tonks. La metió en su capa y sacó unas monedas para pagar las bebidas. Se puso de pie. - Lo siento, debo irme -. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió a la calle.

- Tonks se quedó sentada por unos segundos más, luego se levantó y salió por la misma puerta.

"¿Hice lo correcto?" Si, sabía que le hacía un daño, pero sería peor si estuvieran juntos. Pensó Lupin al dar la vuelta a la esquina. Sin duda la quiero, y quiero protegerla. Es mejor así. "Sufriría mucho a mi lado".

Espero que les vaya gustando, no olviden sus críticas!!


	5. Visita inesperada

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Visita Inesperada**

Visitar la casa de los Weasley era una costumbre de casi todos los días. Molly la invitaba a cenar y cada vez que podía asistía. Siempre le había gustado pasar un rato con ellos, siempre lo disfrutaba, pero desde lo ocurrido con Lupin ya no era divertido, nada lo era. Las peores visitas eran cuando él llegaba también a cenar. No soportaba verlo, el tenerlo cerca pero saber que él no la quería de la misma manera la carcomía por dentro.

Por su parte, Lupin sentía algo parecido. Extrañaba lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, lo mucho que se divertían. Pero estaba firme con su decisión. Estaba convencido de que ella necesitaba a alguien mejor, que estar al lado de él no le causaría nada más que penas. La quería tanto que le ahorraría sufrimientos. Extrañaba la antigua Tonks, la que reía por cualquier cosa y hacía bromas. Ahora la notaba más seria y mayor. Sabía que él era el causante del cambio y se sentía culpable. No soportaba verla triste, pero era menos soportable la idea de que ella sufriría mucho a su lado. _Será triste por ahora, pero es lo mejor, _era lo que el pensaba.

Poco antes de la hora acordada, Tonks apareció en la madriguera. El ambiente seguía oscuro, sombrío y con un poco de neblina. Era una lástima, siempre le había gustado mucho aquel paisaje, por supuesto, antes de la guerra. Cuando tocó la puerta, Molly preguntó un poco nerviosa:

- ¿Quién es? -.

Tonks le respondió: - Soy yo, Tonks - y la puerta se abrió.

- Apresúrate a entrar - dijo todavía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó a Molly mientras se quitaba la capa y la ponía sobre una silla del comedor.

- No es muy seguro allá afuera; pero bueno, ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… pues bien, hoy no tuve un día tan atareado, estuvo bastante tranquilo -.

- Que bien querida, acompáñame a la cocina - dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina donde claramente se encontraba preparando la comida, olía delicioso, como todo lo que Molly cocinaba.

- Como me gustaría cocinar tan rico como tú Molly, yo soy un desastre en la cocina - dijo Tonks sentándose en una banca cerca de Molly.

- Puedo prestarte algunos libros de cocina - le dijo mientras agitaba su varita acercándole unos cuantos libros.

- No gracias, el problema soy yo - dijo normalmente.

- Lo que deberías hacer es concentrarte y practicarlos poco a poco, empezando por las comidas más simples e ir aumentando la dificultad verás que así podrás llegar a cocinar platillos elaborados. Cuando dejó de hablar la volteó a ver y se fijó que no le había prestado atención., cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle en qué pensaba, habló.

- No Molly, el problema soy yo -.

- No querida… - dijo Molly para animarla.

- No, siempre soy la del problema, ni siquiera puedo hacer hechizos simples de limpieza. No lo heredé de mi madre - la interrumpió.

- Bueno, pero con la práctica cada vez será más fácil -.

- No lo creo. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que Lupin salga conmigo -.

- Eso es algo diferente, no está en tus manos -.

- No, lo que pasa es que soy un desastre y no soy suficiente -. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

- Nunca te había oído hablar así, sabes que vales y que te queremos como eres, no nos molesta que no sepas cocinar o que los hechizos de limpieza no te salgan como tú lo esperas. Quizá no sea tu fuerte, pero de seguro si te esfuerzas un poco… -.

- No, acepto que los hechizos de limpieza y cocina no son para mí, pero ni siquiera puedo transformarme como lo hacía antes, mucho menos hacer un patronus -. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. - Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no sirvo para nada, con razón Remus no quiere estar conmigo -. Pero Tonks calló al darse cuenta que Bill y Fleur estaban en la misma habitación. En ese preciso instante se puso roja de la pena. No sabía que tanto habían escuchado pero lo peor estaba al final.

De repente se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Bill caminando hacia ella.

- Soy yo - dijo Arthur al otro lado.

- La comida está lista, ¿Me ayudas a preparar la mesa? - le preguntó Molly a Tonks.

- Bien - le respondió ella. Pero cuando Molly notó que lo estaba haciendo sin magia le dijo:

- Intenta hacerlo con magia -.

- No puedo -.

- Inténtalo -.

Ella suspiró y le contestó: - Está bien -. Tomó su varita y respiró profundo. Mientras, Molly se dirigió a saludar a su esposo y escuchó un desastre.

Cuando Tonks pronunció el hechizo, la vajilla salió del gabinete, y los platos, vasos y cubiertos se dirigieron a la mesa, pero cayeron con demasiada fuerza, por lo que se rompieron. En el instante en que Molly se dio cuenta corrió a la mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces pronunció: - Reparo - y toda la vajilla quedó como nueva. Con otro movimiento de la varita logró que cada plato, cada vaso y cada cubierto tomara su lugar respectivo en la mesa, luego se dirigió hacia donde Tonks estaba.

- ¿Lo ves? No puedo, soy una inútil -. Dijo avergonzada.

- No, es sólo que necesitas más práctica, ve a sentarte, ya llevo la comida -.

La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes hasta que sonó la puerta.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - le preguntó Arthur a Molly.

- No - le respondió ella.

Él la vio extrañado y se levanto a atender.

- Que extraño, ¿Quién podría venir a esta hora? - se preguntó Molly.

- Quizás es Ya-sabes-quién buscando más aliados - dijo Bill en tono de broma. Fleur le dirigió una mirada seria, una que sugería que no siguiera bromeando.

- No fue divertido - dijo Molly dándole una mirada de reproche a Bill.

- Parece que vamos a necesitar un lugar más en la mesa - dijo Arthur. No iba solo, sino que acompañado, bien acompañado según una de las presentes.

- Remus - dijo Molly sorprendiéndose. A su izquierda, impulsivamente, Tonks levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver quien había llegado.

- Buenas noches - dijo Lupin saludando a todos. Tonks pudo percibir como su corazón bombeaba más rápido y a la vez sentía un vacío dentro de ella.

- Siéntate en lo que te traigo algo de comer - le dijo Molly haciendo un ademán que lo invitaba a sentarse al lado de Tonks. Él lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - le preguntó Bill a Lupin, quien ya se había acomodado en su silla.

- No está de maravilla, pero sin duda, hemos avanzado - le respondió él.

- Disculpa, ya no esperaba que vinieras - se disculpó Molly mientras le acercaba un tazón lleno de sopa y un plato con comida.

- No te preocupes, todo te queda delicioso - le dijo él y tomó un poco de la sopa.

- Magnífica, como siempre - y siguió comiendo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

- Gracias - dijo agradeciendo el cumplido.

Cuando ya había avanzado en la comida se dirigió a Bill y a Fleur: - No esperaba encontrarlos aquí, pensé que ya se habían ido -.

- Si, pero decidimos posponer nuestra partida porque Fleur y mi madre se llevaban de maravilla y no podía separarlas tan pronto -. Molly volteó a ver a su nuera preguntándose de dónde Bill pudo haber percibido eso. Arthur y Tonks se preguntaban lo mismo. Mientras que Fleur se limitó a sonreir por cortesía.

- Delicioso - dijo Lupin entre sorbos, estaba devorándose la sopa como si no fuera a comer en unos días. - No conozco a alguien que cocine tan bien, es más, eres la mejor cocinera que conozco -.

Molly sonrió mientras miraba la reacción de Tonks, quien solamente dirigió la mirada hacia su plato, lamentando no tener la habilidad de Molly en la cocina.

Conversaron por un rato, todos menos Tonks que parecía ausente, no comentaba nada y mucho menos reía de las bromas que hacían de vez en cuando. Se le notaba pensativa, pero a la vez la tristeza que la carcomía por dentro.

- Bueno, creo que subiremos a empacar -. Dijo Bill, volteando a ver a su prometida y buscar la aprobación de sus planes.

- Si, claro -. Respondió ella. - Permiso -.

- Buenas noches - dijeron los demás presentes.

- Yo también debo marcharme - dijo Lupin levantándose de su silla. - Muchas gracias por la maravillosa cena -.

- Muchas gracias por tu compañía - le contestó Arthur.

- Disculpen por haber venido sin avisar -.

- No te preocupes, siempre eres bienvenido -. Le respondió Molly, mostrándole una sonrisa confortadora.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe a tu casa? - Le preguntó Lupin a Tonks.

- No, gracias-. Le respondió ella sin dirigirle la mirada, la cual se le notaba perdida.

- Bien, entonces me marcho -. Dijo un poco decepcionado. La cual fue Molly la única que la percibió.

- Yo también -. Dijo Tonks levantándose de la mesa. - Gracias por todo - y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Adiós, que te vaya bien -. Le contestó Molly preocupada.

- Adiós - le dijo Arthur un poco extrañado. Tonks les sonrió y salió por la puerta.

- Bueno, adiós -, dijo Lupin y salió detrás de ella.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? - le preguntó al alcanzarla. Había caminado muy deprisa.

- Si, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas -. Le dijo sin quitar la vista al frente.

- ¿Cómo podría empeorar eso las cosas? -.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? - le preguntó.

- Solamente para asegurarme que llegues a salvo a tu casa -.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no soy capaz de cuidarme? -.

- No… eso no es… -

- ¿Entonces? -. Dijo deteniéndose y volteándose para hablar con él cara a cara. - Sé que no lo haces porque disfrutas de mi compañía… -.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que no es cierto… -. Ella se limitó a lanzarle una mirada escéptica, se notaba que empezaba a enojarse.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a hablar sobre eso? - le preguntó él con voz cansina, la verdad no quería volver a hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - le preguntó ella.

- Bueno… no -. Le respondió él.

- Me lo imaginaba -. Dijo con tono decepcionado y a la vez enojado en la voz.

- Tonks, ya sabes que tengo mis razones, las sabes muy bien -.

- Si, y son estúpidas - le dijo con desesperación y con unas lágrimas sobre su rostro, estaba harta de sus "buenas razones".

Luego de una pausa, ella suspiró y le dijo: - Debo irme -. Y siguió caminando.

Él sabía que no quedaba más por decir. Sabía que sus razones eran válidas hasta cierto punto; pero, ¿Eran lo suficientemente válidas para que se interpusieran entre los dos?_ ¿Sería lo mejor no estar con ella?_ Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio como ella desaparecía del panorama.


	6. Una fría navidad

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Una fría navidad**

Desde aquella noche, Tonks no podía sentirse peor. Estaba mucho más delgada, ya no había esperanzas de que recuperara su sonrisa, mucho menos su buen humor. Ya no cenaba con los Weasley, había perdido el apetito. Perdió los ánimos de salir, por lo que pasaba su tiempo libre en su casa. Ésta se encontraba en un completo desorden, ya no tenía ánimos para hacer limpieza, por lo que lo hacía cada 4 o 5 días. Perdía la atención demasiado rápido y no era extraño verla con la mirada perdida. Nadie sabía en que pensaba. Ya no saludaba a los conocidos que se la encontraban por donde ella pasaba. Todos a su alrededor trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no lo lograban, nada funcionaba. Tenía invitaciones para salir con sus compañeros de trabajo para que se distrajera un rato, pero siempre respondía lo mismo: - Hoy no estoy de humor -. Cansados se oír siempre la misma respuesta, poco a poco las invitaciones fueron cesando hasta llegar ser nulas. Todos se fueron alejando poco a poco de ella. Siendo Molly la única a quien ella realmente escuchaba.

Dejar de pensar en Tonks se había vuelto algo imposible desde su discusión aquella noche. No podía evitar pensar que ella podría tener razón, que sus razones no eran suficientes para mantenerlos separados. _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Será lo mejor para ella?_ Eran las preguntas que tantas vueltas le daban en la cabeza.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquella noche. Lupin se dirigía al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix a una de las reuniones. Llegando al lugar, se encontró a Arthur, quien se le acercó, lo saludó y le dijo:

- La otra semana es navidad y con Molly nos preguntábamos si ya tenías planes -.

- Pues… planeaba pasarla en mi casa -. Le respondió.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿No te gustaría pasarla con nosotros en la madriguera? Irán todos los chicos y pensamos invitar a algunos miembros más de la orden, como a Ojoloco, Nymphadora… -. Le dijo Arthur.

- Si, claro que si. Cuenten conmigo -. Lupin se sentía muy a gusto con los Weasley y hasta había momentos en los que se sentía como parte de la familia.

- Bien, te esperamos en la Madriguera para la hora de la cena -. Dijo sonriente.

- ¿Llevo algo? - preguntó humildemente Lupin.

- No te preocupes Remus, contigo es más que suficiente -. Dijo dándole una palmada de cariño en la espalda.

- Gracias Arthur -. Contestó con una amplia sonrisa. El tener una familia con quien compartir una de las mejores fechas del año, si no la mejor, lo emocionaba mucho.

Mientras tanto, Molly se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación hablando con Tonks.

- Hola querida, ¿Cómo te va? -. Le preguntó a su interlocutora con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Como siempre - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mmm… bueno -. Dijo tratando de hacer caso omiso del comentario anterior.

- Mira, Arthur y yo nos preguntábamos si tenías planes para Navidad, ya que quisiéramos que nos acompañaras, pensamos invitar a Ojoloco, Remus… -. Mirándola inquisidoramente y haciendo una pequeña pausa, continuó: - Es más… - dijo volteando a ver donde se encontraba hablando con su esposo. - Veo que Remus irá. ¿Así que contamos con tu compañía? -.

Después de observarlos, pensar por un breve momento y después de un profundo suspiro se volvió hacia ella y le respondió:

- Pues, ya tenía planes, Molly. Lo siento. - Pero no parecía muy convincente.

- ¿Segura? - le pregunto Molly escéptica. - ¿O lo dices porque Remus irá? -.

- No, no es por eso. - Dijo todavía muy lejos de sonar convincente. - Lo pasaré con… mi familia -.

- Creí que habías dicho que tus padres viajarán… -. Le dijo Molly tratando de hacer memoria.

- Tuvieron un inesperado cambio de planes -.

- Bueno, está bien. Es una pena que no la pasarás con la nuestra -. Dijo un poco decepcionada.

En ese momento Dumbledore entró en la habitación.

- ¿Empezamos la reunión?-. Al observar el gesto de aprobación de los asistentes, pasaron a la habitación contigua.

Dumbledore se disculpó y se fue justo al terminar la reunión. El resto se quedó a ordenar la mesa donde se encontraban. Habían quedado pedazos de pergamino, plumas, tinteros, etc. Molly habló en general:

- ¿Quién se quedará a cenar? Esta noche haré -

Al ver que la mayoría se disculpaba por no poder quedarse a cenar por tener asuntos importantes que atender (la mayoría era sobre sus compras de Navidad), Lupin y Tonks aceptaron la invitación, simultáneamente. Al darse cuenta de ello, ella se sintió abochornada. Sería incómodo estar en una cena con el amor de su vida que insistía en que era mejor estar separados a pesar de que se amaban profundamente.

Cuando el resto de la orden se despidió y partió del cuartel para realizar sus asuntos pendientes, Molly comenzó a preparar la cena.

- ¿Podría alguien colocar la vajilla en la mesa? - Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la sopa que comenzaba a oler de maravilla.

Tonks y Lupin se dirigieron a la alacena exactamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando se encontraron frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia, donde podían escuchar perfectamente la respiración acelerada del otro; ella observó que la mirada de él formaba una como barrera que trataba de retener algo que claramente luchaba por salir lo antes posible de su interior, un sentimiento muy profundo y real que le causaba mucho conflicto en su ser. Ella lo veía con una mezcla de ansia e incertidumbre, como si esperaba que el dijera algo. Pero él se contuvo y lo único que hizo fue decirle:

- Tranquila, yo me encargo - y apartando su mirada de la de ella, la cual era principalmente de decepción. Sabía que ya no debía hacerse más ilusiones así como la que acababa de pasar por su mente. Se quedó parada por unos segundos con la mirada perdida y luego se movilizó al cajón que contenía los cubiertos. Tomó cuatro juegos y se dirigió a la mesa. Al cruzarse con Lupin en un espacio angosto ella se pegó a la mesa mientras él pasaba detrás de ella. Pudo percibir claramente su perfume, ese aroma que lo enloquecía. A su vez, ella sintió en su cuello su respiración, lo que le causó unas cosquillas que recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron de preparar la mesa junto con el señor Weasley, él le lanzó un guiño, que era una seña de complicidad, tenían algo entre manos.

Al poco tiempo Molly anunció que la cena ya estaba lista, por lo que Lupin y Tonks tomaron lugares en la mesa. Arthur dijo: - En un segundo -. Desde el otro lado de la habitación. Molly comenzó a servir la cena que olía deliciosa, increíblemente deliciosa, pero solo sirvió para dos. Cuando se percataron de esto, Lupin le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué solo dos? - aunque él creía conocer la respuesta.

Al acercarse Arthur, Molly dijo: - Lo sentimos, pero no podemos quedarnos a acompañarlos, tenemos planes. Pero esperamos que disfruten la cena -. Tomó su capa y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Su esposo la siguió en un instante.

- Bueno - dijo Lupin asombrado de lo que acababa de suceder. - Supongo que sólo seremos tú y yo esta noche. Ella, un poco confundida, contestó: - Supongo que sí -. Intercambiaron miradas. Él sintió algo, un tipo de incomodidad, pero no sabía a que se debía. Ambos sabían lo que los señores Weasley intentaban lograr, pero eso simplemente era imposible. Tomaron un poco de la sopa y se sonrieron, estaba deliciosa.

- Así que… - Lupin terminó con el frío silencio que los separaba - ¿Cómo están las cosas en el ministerio? - le preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

- Bastante atareadas -. Contestó ella.

- Me lo imagino -. Dio su opinión. - Con tantos problemas desatados en los últimos meses, era de esperar que tuvieran bastante trabajo -.

- Si, es bastante cansado, entradas temprano, salidas tarde, ir y venir. Espero que esto termine pronto. No por el trabajo, porque es nuestro deber, sino por lo que conlleva: daño, destrucción, el miedo y la angustia que ya no sólo incluye a nuestro mundo, sino también a los muggles, aunque ellos no sepan la gravedad de todo lo que conlleva -.

- Y, ¿Todos los aurores son suficientes? ¿Se dan abasto? -.

- Pues hemos recibido ayuda de otros departamentos, así como el departamento de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y demás, realmente todos los departamentos tienen como prioridad todo lo relacionado con la guerra, han trasladado algunos de los otros departamentos al de aurores y hasta han venido de otros países a darnos la mano -.

- Si, es asombroso la destrucción que puede causar una guerra, pero también la unión entre toda la comunidad mágica -. Puntualizó Lupin.

Siguieron cenando en un silencio un poco incómodo. Lupin se sentía muy a gusto por estar a solas con ella. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo y despreocupado, que nada importaba tanto. Los problemas se atenuaban y fue ahí que comprendió la razón de su incomodidad. Él la sentía lejos a pesar de encontrarse sentados frente a frente en la mesa del comedor. Quería con todo su ser acortar la distancia, pero eso no era posible.

Por su parte, Tonks se sentía muy cómoda en su presencia, aunque fuera en una de esas pláticas en personas que apenas se conocen, desearía hablar de algo más personal, pero no iba a presionar. No quería arruinar la noche, así que decidió que sin importar que, ella no iba a sacar a conversación el tema causante de sus penas. Solamente quería pasar una buena velada con él sin tener la discusión de siempre.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo extraño por el largo silencio que había. Por lo que ella decidió comenzar una conversación:

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Greyback?

- Pues hasta ahora no han cambiado mucho, está al tanto de la guerra y los ataques que suceden. No sé si podría sospechar de eso, porque eso no indica necesariamente que se haya aliado a los mortífagos, pero siempre queda la duda -.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayor problema, incluso hubo momentos divertidos. Conversaron muy animadamente, como dos amigos que tenían bastante tiempo sin hablar. De hecho, así había sido. Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron a lavar los platos, pero como Tonks estaba conciente que no podría hacerlo con magia, lo hicieron a la forma muggle. Sin querer él la salpicó un poco con agua, por lo que ella, por seguir el juego, lo salpicó un poco más con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que lo retaba a mojarla de regreso. Él no pudo resistirse y la mojó. Continuaron jugando lanzándose agua. Lupin se lució logrando levantar una burbuja de agua sobre la cabeza de Topks y reventándola justo sobre ella.

- Lo vas a lamentar… -. Dijo caminando hacia él, pero el piso ya se encontraba demasiado mojado, por lo que resbaló y cayó sentada. Él se asustó y se acercó a ella con cuidado de no resbalarse también.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó agachándose y dándole la mano. Ella la tomó, pero al levantarse ambos cayeron. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, cada uno podía sentir en su rostro la dulce pero agitada respiración del otro. Ambos disfrutaban de esa cercanía y claramente deseaban terminar con la distancia que los separaba, pero no lo hicieron. Él porque no quería darle ilusiones y ella para evitar ser rechazada, de nuevo. Luego de unos segundos de miradas fijas y un silencio irónicamente seco, Tonks dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos secar nuestro desorden, ¿no crees? -.

- Creo que sí -. Quitándose de encima de ella, se sentó a su lado y con un hechizo y un movimiento de la varia secó toda el agua que había en el comedor. Colocó los platos que usaron, la limpios y secos, en su lugar y cerró el gabinete. Luego se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos -. Dijo ella, sin convicción; había sido una gran velada y lo que menos quería era alejarse de él. Obviamente él sentía lo mismo, pero sabía que ella no debía andar sola a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo dijo:

- Si, debemos irnos -. Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta principal. Justo al llegar Lupin abrió la puerta, dejando entrar el aire frío de diciembre. Ambos sintieron frío, pues aún no se habían secado.

- ¿Te seco? - le preguntó él. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Con aire caliente que envolvió a los dos, secó sus ropas.

- Gracias, buenas noches -. Dijo mientras se le acercaba, lo vio a los ojos por unos segundos y lego, sin contenerse le dio un beso en la mejilla, él lo sintió más cálido del resto que le había dado anteriormente. Él la vio a los ojos, tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, pero esto fue lo único que pudo hacer. La abrazó con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

- Buenas noches -. Le susurró al oído y pudo sentir su aroma, que lo enloquecía. Ella posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la abrazó con más fuerza aún, no quería dejarla ir. Pero tampoco la quería hundir con él. Le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó.

- buenas noches -. Volvió a decir él y con un ademán, la invitó a salir y luego salió detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la calle volvieron a despedirse con un cálido beso en la mejilla y una mirada dulce. Lupin bajó la cabeza, respiró hondo y le susurró:

- No puedo verte más -. Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Tonks sintió que una puñalada le atravesó el corazón. Era tanto su dolor que no pudo ni hablar, sólo comenzó a llorar.

- Debo irme, adiós -. Dijo dándose la vuelta, pero no sin antes mostrarle una lágrima que mostraba el sacrificio de amor para salvar a un ser amado. Ahí fue cuando ella finalmente comprendió que él realmente la amaba.


	7. Decisión

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Decisión**

Luego del descanso de las fiestas navideñas, Tonks se sentía más sola que nunca. Sabía que Lupin la amaba, pero eso sólo la confundió más. Ella sabía que él realmente estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que no comprendía cuál era su afán por evitar la relación. Lupin también sentía pesar, se sentía más solo que nunca, su único consuelo eran las pocas reuniones de la orden a las que podía asistir. A pesar de lo triste que se sentía seguía firme con su postura de no involucrarse con Tonks. Ahora no era un buen momento. Para empezar no quería que corriera peligro por su condición y además porque no sabía como reaccionaría Greyback si se llegara a enterar de su relación con una bruja, podría peligrar su vida, y peor aún la de Tonks.

Tonks se había interesado en los hombres desde que tenía 15 años. Siempre había alguien que le gustaba, pero ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar una relación. Hasta que apareció Remus. Al principio su relación se limitaba a los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y hasta hacían bromas juntos. Todo esto, logró que su relación evolucionara poco a poco. De las bromas pasaron a conversar, a pasar más tiempo juntos. Los lazos entre ellos se estrecharon. Tenían plena confianza en el otro y podían ser ellos mismos, no como había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores. Esto era diferente. Lupin tenía varias amigas, pero ninguna le interesaba lo suficiente para tener una relación. Además no sentía que podía ser totalmente sincero, su problema no se lo permitía. Tonks vino a revolucionar su mundo, al ser una de las pocas personas que realmente lo apreciaban a pesar de ser un hombre lobo. Ella siempre le tendía una mano siempre que le era posible y su buen humor le contagiaba aunque él se sintiera un poco triste, más aún en esos días cuando había luna llena. Todos los que convivían seguido con él notaron la diferencia. Ya no era el mismo hombre que era, muy serio, tan serio hasta el grado de dar la impresión de un viejo amargado.

Al final de otra de las reuniones de la orden, Arthur se acerca a Remus, luego de haber notado que toda la reunión no estuvo prestando atención, estaba muy distraído, con la mirada perdida; estaba en cuerpo pero su mente andaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

- Remus, ¿puedo hablar un rato contigo? - dijo mientras tomaba lugar a la par de él. - Si, claro -. Le contestó mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos. Obviamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Sucede algo? - dijo Arthur con un tono de voz que inspiraba mucha confianza.

- Si, he tenido problemas con mi misión, me cuesta mucho concentrarme, a veces me encuentro divagando en mi mente… Creo que empiezan a sospechar de mí -.

- ¿Y ya sabes qué puede estar causando eso? -. Le preguntó tratando que le respondiera lo que quería oir.

- Últimamente he tenido mucho -. Dijo con pesar.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que pueda estar causando esto? - le preguntó ahora con una sonrisa. - ¿Seguro que no habrá alguien por ahí? - dijo para alentarlo a hablar de Tonks.

- Bueno, en realidad sí hay alguien… Se trata de Tonks -. Arthur rió para sus adentros, había logrado que hablara de ella. -Últimamente ha estado muy deprimida y eso me preocupa, ya no es la misma de antes. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi sonreír, y hasta cierta parte me siento culpable de eso.

- ¿Por qué Remus? - le preguntó aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

- Ella está enamorada de mí -. Arthur asintió. - Pero no la puedo corresponder. Ella se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que no la ponga en peligro, alguien que la pueda defender…

- Nada mejor que un hombre lobo -. Lo interrumpió Arthur con una sonrisa.

- Si pero ella también correría peligro -.

- Pero eso sólo ocurre una vez al mes, sólo son 12 veces al año. 12 noches de 365 -.

- No parece tanto ya que lo pones de esa manera, pero no es el único problema. Ya estoy viejo, ella es aun joven y llena de vida, necesita a alguien igual. Yo ya no soy tan joven, ella tiene toda su vida por delante, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla con alguien como yo? -. Dijo con la voz apagada.

- Eso no es todo -. Dijo cuando notó que Arthur iba a debatirle. - Soy demasiado pobre -.

- Vamos, sabes que Tonks no es materialista. Es lo menos importante de todas las cosas que me has dicho -. Dijo ya un poco molesto.

- Yo sé que ella no es materialista, pero a duras penas logro mantenerme, ella merece a alguien que no le cause tantos problemas. No quiero que pase las mismas penas que yo -.

- Aún no entiendo tu empeño en evitar la relación -. Le dijo Arthur.

- No puedo lastimarla, se que sufrirá más conmigo que sin mí -. Arthur le lanzó una mirada un poco amenazadora.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Deseas salir con ella? -. Le preguntara para que pensara en él mismo también. - Dime la verdad -.

- La verdad es que sí -. Dijo agachando la mirada. - Ella ha sido una gran persona conmigo. Realmente no ha tenido tipo de rechazo por mi situación, no ha tenido prejuicios como los tienen las personas normalmente. He llegado a confiar profundamente en ella. Es una de esas personas que llegan muy raramente en tu vida y que simplemente no puedes dejar ir. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ella -.

Arthur quedó sorprendido por la confesión de Lupin. No sabía que eran tan profundos los sentimientos hacia Tonks. En su mente sólo pasó un pensamiento:

- Entonces no la dejes ir, no la dejes sufriendo. Dile que también la amas, piensa en tu felicidad también. Ella sufre mucho por tu rechazo y créeme, tu excusa para rechazarla es muy pobre. Sé que has sufrido por entregarlo todo a una persona, pero ella no te haría sufrir porque te ama como tú la amas a ella -. Arthur hizo una pausa prudente para que Lupin pensara lo que acababa de decir.

- Tienes mucha razón Arthur. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad -. Sus sabias palabras lo habían convencido.

- Todavía la oigo al otro lado de la puerta… -. Dijo sonriendo para sugerirle que fuera a buscarla de una vez por todas. Lupin no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de la mesa de un salto para ir a buscarla al vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta y al observar que Tonks ya se iba por la puerta le gritó:

- ¡Tonks! -. Y corrió hacia ella. Molly rápidamente comprendió que debía dejarlos solos y se retiró al comedor con Arthur.

- ¿Qué sucede Remus? -. Le preguntó ella preocupada. En ese momento él vio sus ojos y detrás de esa profunda tristeza que embargaba todo su ser, vio algo que nunca había visto antes. En ese momento supo que no podía estar con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Remus? - le preguntó ella otra vez ya que no le decía nada.

- Que te vaya bien, buenas noches -. Le contestó y bajó la mirada. No pudo decirle lo que quería. Tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder si empezaran a salir juntos.

Tonks quedó desconcertada, ella sabía que eso no era lo que le quería decir; sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que pretendía.

- Gracias, igualmente -. Dijo con una sonrisa ligera y nerviosa a la vez. Luego de verse por un momento, ella lo saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta principal. Lupin se quedó parado frente a la puerta, viéndola partir. A los pocos minutos estaba satisfecho de lo que había dicho. _Es lo mejor_, se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse, pero le quedó la inquietud de si decisión era la correcta o no lo era.


	8. Última decisión

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

A pesar de todo

**Última decisión**

Días después de haber decidido no confesarle sus sentimientos a Tonks se sentía mejor, aunque no estaba muy convencido de si era lo mejor para ella. Ella aún tenía la duda y a curiosidad de saber lo que le quería decir Lupin, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no la había detenido en la puerta para decir un simple "Que te vaya bien, buenas noches", era mucho más que eso.

Esa noche recibieron órdenes de Dumbledore, debían proporcionarle protección extra al colegio. Cuando Tonks la recibió se dirigió a Hogsmeade. Ya había caminado unos cuantos metros hacia el colegio cuando Lupin la alcanzó.

- Hola Tonks -. La saludó.

- Hola - dijo de manera cortante. Estaba un poco molesta con él. Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, él trató de romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta.

- Bien - dijo otra vez cortante. Él no lo pudo evitar, así que dijo:

- ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó, pero cuando ella lo volvió a ver con esa mirada amenazadora, supo que no había sido muy buena idea.

- ¿Eso crees? - le dijo retándolo.

- Ah, ya entendí - le contestó bajando la mirada. Definitivamente había cometido un gran error y la posibilidad de salir de esta discusión era simplemente nula. - Creí que habíamos dejado claro este asunto -. Dijo un poco más serio.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sarcásticamente, no estaba muy convencida. Su rostro se veía más colorado.

- Tonks, ya sabes cuáles son mis razones, ¿Puedes dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? Ya nada me hará cambiar de opinión -. Dijo aún sin verla a los ojos, sabía que si la veía a los ojos, se retractaría de todo y la tomaría en sus brazos para siempre. Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no era justo para ella.

- Lo siento, no descansaré hasta que comprendas que te quiero a pesar de ser mucho mayor que yo, más pobre y "peligroso" - dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, pues ella creía que era la excusa más pobre de las tres.

- En serio, soy muy peligroso. No sabes el peligro que corren las personas al estar cerca de mí cuando me transformo. No reconozco a nadie, podría lastimarte o peor aún… - ya no pudo continuar, sólo la idea de lo que podría pasar lo asustaba demasiado.

- Tus amigos pudieron convivir contigo sin ningún problema, a ellos no les importaba, a mi no me importa. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo también? Encontraría la manera…-.

- No - dijo con aplomo. - No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. No mereces que te arruine la vida -. Ella no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Realmente él no había entendido todo? ¿No sabía que ella sufría mucho porque él no la aceptaba?

- ¿No lo entiendes? - dijo alzando la voz y poniéndose totalmente colorada, estaba muy enojada. - ¿No entiendes que estoy así por ti? ¿Qué sufro porque tú tienes unas excusas estúpidas para impedir que estemos juntos? -. Lupin ya estaba muy apenado, él sabía que todo era su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada. Todo era mejor así.

- Sé que sufres mucho por esto, pero debes entenderme, no me perdonaría si te hiciera algún daño, Tonks, yo… -. Pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espérenme! - dijo una voz por detrás de ellos. Ellos voltearon y vieron a Bill corriendo hacia ellos. - Hola - dijo sonriendo cuando logró alcanzarlos, se colocó en medio de los dos y siguieron caminando.

- Hola Bill - saludó Tonks, estaba agradecida con él por haber interrumpido su discusión.

- Me pregunto a dónde va Dumbledore, cada vez que regresa se le ve más agotado y débil -.

- No tengo idea - dijo Lupin, quien se encontraba a su izquierda. - Pero debe ser algo para derrotar por fin a Voldemort, ¿no? -.

- Me pregunto qué tan complicado debe ser para que no pueda comentárselo ni a la orden -. Dijo Bill volteando a su derecha.

- Ha de tener muy buenas razones, aunque si nos lo contara podríamos ayudarlo -. Dijo Tonks.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al castillo. Bill podía sentir la tensión entre ellos. Ella se veía muy molesta y él preocupado y pensativo.

- Voy a avisar que ya llegamos -. Dirigió su varita hacia arriba y mandó un mensaje con su patronus a Mcgonagall. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, Mcgonagall ya se encontraba esperándolos. Subieron a su despacho, se unieron al resto de profesores para organizarse y luego cada uno se dirigió a su puesto de vigilancia.

_No comprendo a Remus, no logro entender por qué se niega rotundamente a estar conmigo. Si después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos. Yo sé que hay algo, estoy segura. Todas sus actitudes, sus besos, sus caricias; fueron reales, fueron del corazón. _Parecía que había momentos donde él ya no podía guardar sus sentimientos. Había momentos donde él se olvidaba completamente de esas barreras que él mismo había puesto. Pero sólo con el hecho de estar con ella y tenerla cerca lo enloquecía y se dejaba llevar.

Sus miradas decían mucho, se veía claramente que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, lo que la desconcertaba más. Entendía sus preocupaciones, pero hasta cierto punto. Era cierto que él era mucho mayor para ella, muy pobre y peligroso, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse. Él estaba exagerando las cosas. Ellos se querían y eso era lo más importante, lo único que realmente importaba. Ella sabía que no podría ser feliz con nadie más. Había pensado en olvidarse de él, en buscar a alguien más, alguien que la "mereciera", alguien de su misma edad, completamente sano y con una situación económica suficiente para mantener su actual estilo de vida. Pero no, ella estaba enamorada de Lupin. Le encantaba su amabilidad, su entrega, su moral, su espíritu juguetón, su inteligencia, su sinceridad, su lealtad. Ella podía ver en su mirada que era un hombre diferente, un hombre que sin duda la haría completamente feliz. Sabía que podía divertirse con él y a la vez podía ser una persona a quien confiarle asuntos serios. En estos últimos meses ella se había sentido querida y apreciada por él. Recordó aquella tarde que él la acompañó al callejón Diagon ya que necesitaba comprar una capa de viaje. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, y cuando caminaban de regreso hacia el caldero chorreante él la abrazó por detrás, lentamente. Comenzó por tomarla de la cintura, luego la rodeó con sus brazos con tanta suavidad y delicadeza, pero a la vez tan firme, que ella se sintió segura, tranquila; él la abrazó con tanta ternura que ella se derritió completamente, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y puso sus manos sobra las de él, acariciándolas suavemente, diciéndole: _TE AMO_, mientras él la abrazaba aún más, acercándose más al notar su reacción. Aquel abrazo se sintió tan bien, parecía como si no quisiera separarse de ella tan pronto. Comenzó a recordar todos esos abrazos, caricias, miradas, sonrisas hasta ese beso que le dio aquella noche mientras la acompañaba a su casa, todos tenían su magia. Esa magia que sintió en todos esos momentos, fue lo que le permitió llenarse de ilusiones y sueños, a la vez de sentirse culpable por haberse hecho ilusiones, sabía que era una muy mala idea, pero estaba segura que todos esos gestos eran reales y sinceros, él los hacía porque de verdad lo sentía.

Entonces comenzó a sentir un tormento, un tormento tan fuerte que empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho, una presión tan fuerte que sólo pudo comenzar a llorar.

Caminando de lado a lado, Lupin pensaba sobre la última conversación con Tonks. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar. Lo único que sabía era que la amaba profundamente y que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, mucho menos que él le hiciera daño. Comenzó a recordar, pasaron por su mente aquellas ocasiones que vivió con ella, en especial desde aquel primer beso hasta aquella increíble velada en Grimmauld Place. Llegaron a su mente sus ojos, su mirada, su luz; e instintivamente caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba, debía decirle que lo sentía, que él la quería mucho y que por eso sólo quería lo mejor para ella, que él sólo pensaba en su bienestar. Quería que ella comprendiera de una vez por todas que él no era la mejor opción y que debiera buscar a alguien que realmente le diera todo lo que ella necesitara. Aunque sea a cambio de su propia felicidad, de otro modo él estaría siendo egoísta. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde ella se encontraba, rápidamente lo vio y se preocupó.

- ¿Sucede algo? - estaba asustada de verlo allí.

- Si, quiero hablar contigo -. Le dijo seriamente viéndola a los ojos.

- Realmente, no creo que sea el momento oportuno -. Contestó ella un poco asombrada de la urgencia que tenía él de hablar con ella.

- Tienes toda la razón, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un café o a comer algo? -. Propuso con la esperanza que ella aceptaría.

- Mira Remus, si es para volverme a decir las mismas razones sin sentido que has tenido desde un principio, mejor ahorrémonos tiempo; ya no quiero oírlas. No sabes lo mal que me haces sentir cada vez que las escucho. Sabes que te amo, que no me importa todo con tal de estar contigo; pero ya no puedo seguir así, he llegado a mi límite y ya no puedo más -. Lupin bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable de todo este embrollo. Tonks suspiró.

- Mira, piensa bien las cosas y después dime tu decisión final, prometo respetarla. Pero por favor, no tengas detalles lindos conmigo si decides no volver a verme nunca más, mucho menos decidas cambiar de opinión -.

- Está bien, comprendo -.

- Creo que deberías regresar -. Dijo ella sin verlo a la cara.

- Si, lo se -. Dio la vuelta y desapareció justo cuando cruzó al otro corredor, y se topó con Bill.

- Remus, no pude evitar darme cuenta de la tensión que había entre tú y Tonks, ¿sucede algo? -. Preguntó mientras caminaban por un largo corredor.

- Si, pero es muy complicado -. Contestó sin ánimos, realmente no quería hablar de eso.

- Creo que ahí es donde tú te equivocas -. Contestó Bill, era tan evidente que sabía lo que ocurría entre él y Tonks. - Es algo muy simple, puesto que los dos se quieren… -. Pero fue interrumpido por Ron, Ginny y Neville quienes estaban muy alterados.

- Entraron los mortífagos al castillo -. Dijo Ron sin aliento.

- Bien, vayan a esconderse y alerten a los que puedan en el camino -. Dijo Lupin tratando de mantener la calma.

A los pocos segundos llegaron al corredor principal y divisaron a Mcgonagall, corrieron hacia ella y le contaron lo sucedido. Los tres se separaron a buscar a los demás y a los pocos minutos se encontraron con los mortífagos que se dirigían hacia la torre de Astronomía. Comenzaron a pelear, pero los mortífagos se dividieron y los persiguieron los demás. Tonks iba corriendo a la par de Lupin, persiguiendo a Greyback y Thorfinn Rowle, quien sólo lanzaba hechizos sin observar realmente a donde los dirigía, estaba causando muchos daños en el castillo. Cuando estaban llegando a la planta baja Thorfinn lanzó un avada kedavra hacia atrás, justo donde se encontraba Lupin. Tonks se dio cuenta de ello justo a tiempo para quitarlo del camino. Lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que vieron que la maldición había alcanzado a Gibbon, quien venía persiguiéndolos. La batalla iba mal, iban perdiendo. Justo en ese instante Lupin divisó a Snape, quien se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía y lo siguió, pero la barrera que habían colocado los mortífagos hizo que saliera despedido. Luego vio como parte del techo del castillo cayó rompiendo el hechizo que habían colocado los mortífagos. Cuando es maldición se rompió, hechó a correr con los demás que aún podían e incapacitaron a varios del bando contrario. Cuando los encontraron, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hasta que lograron capturar a varios, el resto al ver que perdían decidieron irse, de cualquier manera ya habían logrado su cometido. Al final de la batalla, cuando ya todo estaba bajo control, todos se dirigieron al vestíbulo y otros a la torre de Astronomía. Remus observó a Bill tendido en el suelo y vio sus heridas en el rostro, de inmediato supo qué había sucedido. _Es tan joven, él no se merecía esto. La vida es tan injusta…_Con ayuda de Ron, lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Madame Pomfey corrió asustada hacia la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Bill, cuando observó sus heridas palideció y se cubrió la boca con las manos, estaba muy asombrada.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? - preguntó sin quitar la vista de Bill.

- Fue Greyback - dijo Lupin.

- Los mortífagos lograron entrar al castillo -. Dijo Ron sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

La señora Pomfrey se dirigió a preparar una poción para calmarle las heridas.

- ¿Se convertirá en hombre lobo? -. Le preguntó Ron a Lupin muy asustado.

- No creo, pero seguramente está contaminado de cierta manera -. Le contestó un poco distraído, todavía no podía creerlo. _Bill es un buen hombre, de una buena familia, ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? Ahora ya no tendrá una vida normal, vivirá con la maldición sobre él. _

- No lo curará completamente pero le ayudará -. Dijo la enfermera con un ungüento de muy mal olor en la mano y un lienzo en la otra.

- Avisaré a sus padres -. Dijo Lupin levantándose de su silla. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien del otro lado la abrió. Eran Hermione, Luna y Slughorn con Neville. Estaba pálido y no se le veía la intención de moverse demasiado. Lupin los ayudó y lo acostaron en una cama libre.

- Oh, no ¿Aún hay más heridos? - preguntó la enfermera acercándose a donde se encontraba.

- No estamos seguras -. Dijo Luna con su usual voz soñadora y distraída. Por otro lado Hermione volteó a ver a Ron, quien veía a su hermano de una forma muy extraña y se sentó a la par de él. Lupin salió a avisarles a los señores Weasley. Unos momentos después apareció Tonks, un poco despeinada debido a la batalla, detrás de ella venía Lupin.

- Ya avisé a tus padres -. Dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, - supongo que ya vienen en camino -. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que llegó Harry y Ginny a comunicarles la muerte de Dumbledore, comentaron sobre la batalla, lo ocurrido en Hogwarts y sobre Snape. De pronto entraron Arthur, Molly y Fleur por la puerta de la enfermería. Mcgonagall les contó lo sucedido. Molly tomó el apestoso ungüento y comenzó a aplicárselo a Bill.

- Es una pena que le haya sucedido esto, justo cuando iba a casarse -. Dijo ella sin quitarle la vista a su hijo.

- ¿Cree que Bill no se casará conmigo sólo por esto?-. Dijo Fleur exaltada, se había levantado de su silla y su rostro se encontraba muy colorado.

- No, es sólo que pensé que tú ya no querrías casarte con él -. Dijo asombrada Molly.

- ¡Haría falta mucho más! ¡No importa su aspecto, además esas cicatrices sólo demuestran lo valiente que es! -. Dijo con fiereza, le quitó el ungüento de las manos y comenzó a aplicárselo ella.

- Nuestra tía abuela Muriel tiene una diadema preciosa que te quedaría muy bonita en tu pelo -. Dijo sugiriéndole que la usara en su boda.

- Gracias, sería un placer -. Dijo Fleur y abrazó con su suegra. Todos estaban muy asombrados de lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡A ella no le importa! Te he dicho un millón de veces que a mi no me importa - dijo Tonks zarandeando a Lupin por la pechera. Estaba muy enojada.

- Pero el caso de él es diferente, - dijo sin verla a los ojos. - Te he dicho yo un millón de veces que soy demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso para ti -.

- Siempre he pensado que has tomado una postura ridícula frente este asunto, Remus -. Dijo Molly.

- No es una postura ridícula, ella merece a alguien mejor, alguien joven… y sano… -. Dijo defendiéndose.

- Pero ella te quiere a ti -. Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. - Lo demás no importa realmente -.

- No es momento para hablar de esto -. Dijo con la esperanza de cambiar el tema de la conversación, ya se sentía muy incómodo hablar sobre esto con Tonks, mucho más con todos ahí.

- A Dumbledore le hubiera agradado saber que había más amor en el mundo -. Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall de forma cortante. Justamente al terminar de mencionar estas palabras entró Hagrid por la puerta de la enfermería a informarle entre sollozos que ya había movido el cuerpo del director. Minerva anunció que habría una reunión con los jefes de las casas y Hagrid para determinar lo que debía hacerse a continuación. Harry, Mcgonagall y Hagrid salieron de allí. Luna y Hermione se dirigieron hacia Neville. Lupin se sentía muy incómodo. Por un lado se encontraba toda la familia Weasley y por el otro estaba Tonks. La vio a los ojos, intentó hablarle, pero ella sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Se notaba que estaba muy enojada, decepcionada y triste. En ese momento sólo un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Lupin: _No quiero dejarla ir. _Por lo que salió por detrás de ella. Ya no la veía cerca, no sabía si dirigirse a la izquierda o a la derecha, pero su corazón logró que se movilizara a la izquierda. No sabía cómo ni por qué lo sabía, pero ahí la vio caminar rápidamente, alejándose de todo.

- Tonks - dijo él, la había alcanzado. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -. Le preguntó viéndola a los ojos y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Has tomado una decisión? -. Le preguntó antes de responder. Ya no quería seguir en la misma situación de siempre.

- Si, la he tomado -. Dijo él sin quitarle la mirada.

- Está bien -. Contestó luego de pensarlo unos segundos y suspiró.

- Vamos - le dijo Lupin tomándola del brazo. Sabía lo que debía hacer. En ese mismo corredor encontró un salón vacío rápidamente y entraron. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, creía saber lo que él iba a decir, pero estaba cansada de hacerse ilusiones, ya no quería sufrir más.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó ella preocupada, la había puesto un poco más nerviosa.

- Creo que esto tiene que acabar -, le dijo él haciendo una pequeña pausa.- Ya no aguanto más esto que me ha tenido inquieto los últimos días -. Se le acercó peligrosamente, la admiró un momento para observar bien sus rasgos, esos rasgos que habían logrado que perdiera la razón como nunca lo había experimentado, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas; pero en especial el alma de esa gran mujer que tenía frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros, no pudo aguantar más ese sentimiento que lo estaba volviendo loco y la besó. Trató de mostrarle en ese gesto lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que se arrepentía del dolor que le había causado desde hace ya tantos meses.

Ella no sabía que pensar. No sabía exactamente a que se refería. Este dulce beso la había dejado en las nubes, realmente no se lo esperaba.

- Remus… -. Él la interrumpió posando su dedo sobre los cálidos labios rosa de Tonks.

- No digas nada todavía, hay algo que quiero decirte -. Él la vio directamente a los ojos y solo pudo ver una cosa, ella era la mujer que amaba, la mujer de su vida. Podía imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida con ella, no quería nada más en este mundo. Se le acercó un poco más hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Con su mano acarició su rostro, era tan suave y a pesar de estar tan pálida y desarreglada, la encontraba hermosa.

Ella veía en sus ojos lo que trataba de decir, sentía una gran felicidad, sabía que su sufrimiento estaba por terminar.

- Perdóname -, dijo él casi en un susurro. - Pero sólo evitaba lastimarte, simplemente no me lo permitiría, eso impidió que entendiera lo que realmente era lo mejor para los dos… Lo que trato de decirte es que te amo -.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado para oír esto -. Dijo sonriendo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- No quiero separarme de ti, nunca -. Dijo a su oído, para sentirla un poco más cerca. Cerró los ojos y besó su frente. Se sentía mucho mejor por haber dicho todo lo que sentía desde hace varios meses. Por su parte, ella se sentía muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo de lágrimas y sufrimiento él por fin le correspondía, estaba muy enamorada.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar -. Dijo retirando los cabellos castaños de su rostro, la admiró por unos segundos y luego la besó de nuevo.

- Me alegro por Remus y Tonks -. Le dijo Arthur a Molly cuando llegaron a su casa. - Ya era hora que él dejara atrás sus problemas para dejar entrar al amor en su vida -.

- Es cierto -, le respondió ella. - ¿No te parece curioso cómo es que una persona trata de proteger a un ser querido, cuando en realidad se causa más dolor? -.

- Si, aunque no estamos seguros que esto haya pasado, es probable que el lo haya hecho por tenerle miedo al amor; eso nunca lo sabremos -.

- Estoy realmente asombrada de Fleur. Nunca creí que ella quisiera casarse con Bill luego de lo ocurrido. Creo que realmente lo ama y eso me hace muy feliz -. Dijo mientras Arthur la abrazaba.

- Al igual que Tonks, son un claro ejemplo de que el verdadero amor realmente existe, porque cuando se ama, siempre es A PESAR DE TODO -.

FIN


End file.
